Steel Titans
by kardel88
Summary: The war on Cybertron isnt over, it just changed battlefields.
1. Rise of Starscream

"Steel Titans"

(Working title)

By Kardel88

For millions of years a war had been waged. A war between good and evil, light and dark, freedom and oppression, had finally ended one side has triumphed. On the planet Cybertron, the Autobots stood tall, proud, and overjoyed over the debris that was once their home. All the Autobots shouted, cheered and general merrymaking was underway, but one in particular remained silent and stoic. Hands behind his back and looking hopefully to the stars, Optimus Prime prayed that something like this would never happen again. He hoped that he would live a long and peaceful life with Aelita-1, free of conflict or the hazards of politics. Looking around, hands still behind him he saw the troops still rejoicing. Watching, Ironhide and Jazz splurged on energon as Ratchet made sure they don't overload from it, Optimus couldn't help but chuckle softly. Suddenly he realized that one soldier was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bumblebee?" he silently asked himself.

Atop a steep cliff, there sat Bumblebee, with both his legs dangling over the edge. Leaning back he propped his body on his elbows and sighed as he stared at the night sky.

"What's going to happen now?" he thought to himself as he lied there.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, he stood up quickly and readied his built in blaster. "Whoa there Bumblebee, it's me Optimus."

Bumblebee put away his blaster and gave Optimus a small smile which Optimus returned.

"Mind if I join you?" Bumblebee nodded his consent and Optimus planted himself next to him as they merely sat there, enjoying the peace and each other's company.

* * *

A thousand years have passed since Optimus and Bumblebee sat over that cliff and Cybertron is flourishing once more. The once desolate and war-torn planet of steel was now a prosperous metropolis. The peace treaty between the Autobots and remaining Decepticons is still going strong and both factions were thriving under this unprecedented degree of harmony. 

This only served to further infuriate one particular Decepticon.

Along a dark alleyway, Starscream stood with his back against the wall, as he escaped another unit of Cybertron's co-op peacekeepers.

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" he growled in frustration. "Damn it, Prime was too early! I'm gonna have to switch to Plan B."

He jumped and transformed into one of Cybertron's many delivery bots. Merging into the convoy line that made its way towards a large dome at the distance, he passed underneath a sign that read "Cybertron Detention and Deactivation center."

Starscream slipped in to the large glass-like building with little effort, as he passed the final security gate with the convoy.

"This wretched 'unity' has made my brethren terribly complacent," he thought to himself.

The convoy split off towards different ramps and elevators at the center of the dome. Starscream spotted his stop: detention block D. Noting that no guards patrolled the detention blocks; he assumed all its occupants were deactivated, and continued on. He came to a halt and transformed into his robot form before quietly walking down the hallway. Soon enough, He found himself in front of the computer that manages the so-called 'well-being' of the facility's tenants. After some quick searching, a list appeared on his screen that had all the names of all the D block residents listed in red. He let out a small chuckle as he ran his metallic finger over the screen turning every name he touched from red to green. The noise of cell doors hissing open mixed with the blaring klaxons as steel caskets slowly moved forward out of their cells. Starscream knew that security forces would come running once he released them but he didn't care in the least. What were once Megatron's most loyal soldiers now owe their freedom to him, Starscream. Maniacal laughter echoed throughout the facility, drowning out the baring alarms and echoing across the vacuum of space.

* * *

Earth is home to thousands of cities, and Jump City is home to the Teen Titans. By day it's a bustling Metropolis, filled with people coming and going, and earning their keep. Most people would say that cities never sleep, but Jump city certainly did. And it's during its slumber do the shadows come out and play. 

Beast Boy slept peacefully with his leg dangling off the edge of his bunk bed and thin line of drool creeping out of his mouth. This picturesque scene of serenity was suddenly shattered by the blaring sounds of the Towers alarm system. Beast Boy woke with a start and crashed down to the bedroom floor, screaming the whole way.

"Oh man…" he groaned as he rubbed his aching head, "Why do bad guys always have to do their thing at night…" he grumbled.

The rest of the Titans were gathered in the common room seemingly none the worse for wear. Robin was tapping his foot impatiently till the man of the hour arrived with a bang. Beast Boy tumbled into the common room, wrestling with his black and purple suit. The battle of epic proportions ended as Beast Boy's tumbling was stopped by the living room couch.

He stood up quickly, with only the bottom half of his suit on, "What did I miss?" he asked.

Raven scoffed "Apparently your shirt." Beast Boy gave her a half hearted glare and put on the rest of his suit.

Robin cleared his throat, "Aside from that, you're just in time."

He clicked a button on the TV remote and brought up the city map.

"There," his hand pointed to a blinking red dot, "Someone tripped the silent alarm at one of Jump City's power plants."

Raven nodded, "Do we have a possible I.D. on who broke in?"

Cyborg shook his head, "No, whoever this is, they've scrambled all the video surveillance in the power plant."

Robin then clicked another button and the city map was de-activated. His gaze swept over them, "Since we don't have any info on the perp, approach with caution," they all nodded in understanding and Robin returned the gesture.

"Titans, go!" And they were off.

* * *

Hello all, I would like to personally thank RabulaTasa for beta'ing my story 

and I would also like to thank every reader who has decided to read this story.

2nd chappie should come out soon.


	2. The first of many

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Teen Titans

* * *

The hum of factory machinery was all it needed to mask the sound of breaking glass, as a lithe figure leapt off the window it broke. Landing gracefully, it immediately dashed towards the control room. Its sensors informed it that the silent alarm had been tripped, but it didn't care- its partner would take care of any interruptions. Coming to a point underneath the main control room, the small figure jumped into the air and grabbed onto a support girder. As it hung on, it lifted its feet, planted it on the flat surface between the support girders. An eerie hum filled the air and it released the girder. Wiping its brow, it produced a blow torch, and it proceeded cut a hole into the steel. As soon as the hole was complete, the figure caught the thick circle with an ease which belied its diminutive stature. It pushed the hunk steel up through the hole, and climbed through it as soon as it cleared it out of the way. Climbing through the hole, it covered its tracks by replacing the disk it had removed and welding it back into place. A spray nozzle replaced blowtorch, which it then used to paint the solder lines in the same color as the floor. With its first concern out of the way, it moved to the control panel and booted the system. It then it mockingly cracked its knuckles and typed various command into the system with inhuman speed.

A police car parked outside the power plant building with its driver sitting vigilant for any threats to his partner's objective. A light flickered into his car's side view mirror. The small light grew as it came closer and it was followed by a larger vehicle.

"Shit…" the cop swore quietly, he then backed up his car into an obscured part of the road and sent a silent transmission to its cohort.

The figure raised its fist into the air in triumph. With its mission complete it turned and walked towards the door with an arrogant gait. But just before he could grasp the door handle it stopped suddenly- its four glowing blue eyes widened suddenly. It dashed back to the control panel; it began typing commands in a desperate attempt to cover his tracks.

The Titans arrived to the power plant with its gate still locked. Robin checked to the left of the gate then the right, looking for any signs of forced entry in the immediate vicinity. Finding nothing, he then turned to face his team as they arrived in Cyborg's car. They all exited his car, and the Boy Wonder noticed an embarrassed Beast Boy as well as, to his surprise, a blushing Raven.

"Uh, do I want to know what happened?" he asked.

Cyborg snickered, "Man, you should have seen it." Robin then looked at Starfire but all she did was blush and turn away. Now Robin was concerned

"Beast Boy," he asked, "what did you do?"

He looked up as if searching for some sign of his salvation or doom then faced Robin, "I swear! It was an accident!" he answered quickly.

Robin cocked an eyebrow and threw questioning look to Cyborg, who was making a valiant, but futile, effort at holding in his laughter.

"What happened was, we hit a sharp turn and BB over here," he gestured to the mortified shape-shifter, "forgot to put his seatbelt…again." Robin's palm met with his forehead and dragged his hand down, partly to wipe his frustration away and partly to hide his mirth.

"When we hit the turn Beast Boy fell towards Raven and changed into an octopus." at this the blush on raven was so bright she could've been mistaken as a walking apple in a blue cloak.

"Some of his tentacles _happened_," he stressed, "to land on Raven's chest."

With that Robin put two and two together, "And let me guess he changed back with his hands on Raven's chest."

With that Cyborg lost it and both Beast Boy and Raven looked liked they wanted to crawl in hole and die, but not before taking Cyborg with them. Starfire was mortified as a woman and sympathized with Raven; she knew very well that some bad guys and henchmen tended to be too…clingy.

Robin shook his head and sighed, "All right back on task guys."

The laughter form Cyborg slowly died down, "Ok we'll split up into teams…"

* * *

The police man held a stone cold countenance, but his façade was betrayed by his hands that gripped the steering wheel tightly. A low growl escaped his throat as he sent another transmission. "What's the hold up Frenzy?" he mumbled.

The figure known as frenzy just finished shutting down the system, when the door clicked open. He immediately collapsed into himself and in his place sat a silver boom box.

Cyborg stood in the door way of the control room and scanned the area, his robotic eye sweeping through various modes to detect anything out of place. A boom box caught his gaze and he went over to pick it up. He eyed it suspiciously till his scan results told him it was just a boom box. His suspicion wasn't completely snuffed out however, but he had nothing but a gut feeling to go. Finding nothing solid, the android contacted his teammates.

"Cyborg to Robin, the control room and the interior of the power plant is clear." Robin's imaged appeared in his communicator, "Roger that, Beast Boy and Starfire report no suspects or clues on the exterior. Head back to the gate."

Cyborg nodded, "Over and out." He took the boom box with him as he left the room.

Robin returned to the gate before the others and saw Raven, sitting crossed-legged, hovering mid-air and chanting her mantra. Sensing his presence, Raven hovered low to the ground and stood up.

"Find anything?" he asked.

Raven shook her head, "I sensed nothing but what could just be wood land creatures around the facility."

Robin nodded as the rest of the team reported to their leader, "What's with the boom box Cy?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't some employee must have left it in the control room or something."

The cop saw the silver boom box, he then flicked a switch that activated his lights and drove up to the Teen superheroes.

Starfire noticed the red and blue lights out of the corner of her eye, "It appears the authorities have arrived."

The team turned to face an approaching Saleen S281 painted in the usual black and white evident in most police cruisers. The police car pulled up along side them and the window rolled down.

"Good evening Titans, I'm Officer Barry Cage, responding to the tripped silent alarm."

Robin nodded, "Officer, the perp has escaped and no significant evidence was found that would aid in his arrest."

The officer then looked down at the boom box in Cyborg's hands, "Hey, thanks for finding my stereo for me."

Cyborg quirked his eyebrow quizzically, "This is your stereo?"

The cop nodded, "Yup, a friend of mine works here and asked me if he could borrow it."

Cyborg looked to Robin, who nodded his assent. Cyborg handed him the boom box which was then stashed in his glove compartment.

"Thanks again for finding my boom box; I'll make sure the forensics team contacts you if anything comes up."

He held out his hand, which Robin took and shook, "Thank you for your assistance officer." He turned and walked to his R-cycle. Once the teen heroes were nothing more than a flicker in the distance, the police officer opened the glove compartment and released Frenzy spouting out what sounded like unintelligible gibberish.

The officer growled in annoyance, "You're getting sloppy Frenzy and next time I wont be there to clean up after you." Frenzy huffed and crossed his arms before his mouth made skittering noises.

The cop chuckled, "Yeah, those humans may be peculiar, but they're just as stupid as the rest of them."

* * *

On the ride back Robin couldn't help but feel as though something was out of place. Something about that cop bothered him, and the feeling he missed something important wouldn't leave him alone. "I mean since when was the police slogan been to 'punish and enslave?'"

* * *

Hello all thanks again to RabulaTasa's amazing beta work. 


End file.
